cordelias suprise
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: Angels soul is permemant angel and cordelia share a wild passionate night but she left while he was sleeping and hasnt spoke to him scince now she has no choice but the talk goes better than expected. pure fluff rated m for language


Angel was in his .He was thinking about cordelia she had left before he woke up the night they slept if that wasn't bad enough he could never get a moment alone with her to talk to her it was really beging to bug he sat in the dark away from everyone away from the pain he tried to talk to her alone but she avoided him so he gave up.

Downstairs cordelia had just come through the doors to the hyperion and began pacing. The looby was silent except from the clip clop of her heeled would occasionly look at the stairs deciding whenther or not to go up. oh god oh god she thought trying to calm her thoughts down to no avail. Im so scared how do i tell him i just walked out and now i have to tell him oh god im not ready for this. Pull yourself together chase you can do this she thought. She walked up to angels room . silently.

Angel could here a faint heart beat acompanied by clip clop of heeled boots along the hard marble hallway first he thought it was fred because he only heard one as the clip clopping got louder he smelled her . He still laid still and heard the groan of the handle and the door creak and cry as it was opened his door had been slammed way to much and was starting to fall heard the click as she shut the door and sat on his bed in the dark he heard the her erratic breathing and wondered what was wrong then he heard her switch the light on the light flooding his eyes he covered them but got used to the light eventually they sat in silence for a moment she was the first to speak.

"Hey." She knew she sounded pathetic and weak and she hated it.

"You actually alone?" He sounded angry hurt and suprised.

"Angel i-"

"No cor just explain me this I had the best night of my life with you and you left before morning wile i was sleeping why?" She felt herself close to tears.

"It was? Really?Like the best?Like better than buffy?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah but thats not what i asked why? Why Cordelia? Why did you break my heart? I love you and you played me made me think you felt the same then left?"

"You love me?"

"Yeah" Angel's anger was starting to rise now. "CORDELIA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE WHY?WHY? WHY?" he screamed at her.

"Because i love you and because you love Buffy and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it when you told me you loved Buffy so I left that's why i left to stop myself getting hurt i ran away like the coward I am I always do you shouldn't be so suprised." She broke down crying Angel's anger instantly melted and he pulled cordelia to him.

"I don't love Buffy I love you i'm not lying i swear."

"I know." she mumbled into him

"Do you want to be with me?" she nodded. "good because i love you." she raised her head and looked at him.

"I love you too Angel im sorry for always running."

"Your not running now."

"I was I didn't even come in here to have this convosation with you i came in to tell you something really important so important i couldn't bail when you started no matter how much i wanted to."

"What?"

"Im pregnant." Angel felt like he was if that was impossible. He had thought he had her back but odviously she was just trying to hurt him more as she had another guy in her saw his hurt look and knew what he was thinking.

"Angel."

"Your the father." When it sunk in what she had said and his face lit up in a huge smile. But then he saw she wasn't smiling.

"Cor are you okay?"

"Angel im afraid."

"Why don't you want this kid?Because honestly there's nothing more important to me than you?"

"Angel i do want this kid if i didn't i wouldn't have told you."

"I know I just what is it then?"

"Im just still young and i never thought i would be having kids this young and our job is so dangorous what if I we loose you and i have to bring this kid up alone i don't think i could do it."

"Hey shhhh hey i'll make you a deal I will be more carefull if you stop worrying deal?"

"Deal.I love you Angel."

"i love you cordy."He could tell she was tired so pulled her down on the bed."Sleep baby." He put his head above her stomach. "You too."Then he laid his head next to cordy's "I love you." He said as he fell asleep a hand on her stomach. Cordelia shortly followed.

"Angel woke up when cordelia flew out the bed and was vomiting violently into the toilet in his was with her in and indtant holding she was done he scooped her up and put her on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

" you just hold me for a little ?"

"Of course."They just laid together in aechothers arms for a little while. Untill cordy said

"I'm hungry i'm going downsatairs baby."

"Ok will you be okay if i go and have a shower."

"Sure baby fred is probley up anyway so i won't be lonley."

"Good you won't talk my ears off later then."

"Oh i wouldn't be so sure about that mister."

"Well it can't hurt to try."

"i love you i really have to go because i'm like going to die of hunger."

"Ok bye love you too." Cordy left and Angel got in the shower.

Downstairs Cordy saw Fred in the kitchen.

"What a suprise to see you in the kitchen."

"Cordy!" She jugged her freind. "Wait what are you doing here."

"Well i satyed the night duh!" Fred looked at cordy a knowing smile across her face as cordy started rooting through cupboards for something to eat.

"How do have such a nice figure? I mean your not really skinny and your not really fat."

"gee thanx fred."

"I mean you have a really nice figure."

"Yeah well not for long."She was looking so hard for something to eat she hadn't realised she had said it out loud she had promised Angel they would tell people together.

"Wait!What do you mean not for long."

"Umm. Nothing?"

"Hey you have a secret that's not aloud"

"Fine but you can't tell anybody understand not gunn. Not "

"My lips are spill."

"Ok I'm pregnant"

"Oh my gosh Cordy this is big! How could you not tell us! How far along are you? How long have you known?Who's the father? Have my met him?"

"Wow slow down fred i only found out for definate yesterday im two weeks along yes you have met the father"

"Who is it?"

"Angel."

"Yeah beautiful" Angel camee and hugged her from behind.

"hey." She beamed

"you said my name."

"Oh that me and fred were just talking."

"You told her didn't you?" she smiled her totally adorable im guilty please don't kill me smile. "Cor you promised."

"Hey I'm sorry ok i was hungry and looking for something to eat and can i just say you so have to get more food and she knew something was up and she's my best freind it's the rule"

"hey i thought i was your best freind and i so do have food."

"yeah well now your my boyfreind so you don't count and sure baby you have food but can't cook remember and i'm not even gunna try because i'm so hungry i could eat anything and probley give myself food poisoning i throw up enough already without extra from food poisoning also i have the baby to think about now."

"Okay you wern't kidding you really are gunna talk my ears off"

"face it angel you love her for it"

"you bet i do listen i will make you something."

"thanks bub but i really want pizza please please please?"

"Fine."

"you have him wrapped around your little finger can't deny you anything but then he never could."

"I know I think I'ts because he is so old."

"I can hear you." Angel called as he picked up the phone.

"Love you babe." Fred giggled.

"You to are so cute It's unreal"

"Arn't we? hear that babe we are cute." Angel got off the phone and walked over to sit next to cordy.

"I love you."

"I love you too. We have already done this less than an hour ago."

"Your point?"

"well i didn't really have one." Angel smiled. "I love it when you smile." THat only made his smile widen

"I ordered your favorite pizza."

"Your a god."

"God's a bit formal i just go by Angel oh yeah I ordered you pizza too Fred"

"How did i resist you this long Angel?"

"I dunno cor how did i resist you?"

"You were brooding over Buffy and then when you decided there had been enough buffy brooding you brooded over Darla then when you were finally done with that it was back to Buffy"

"Hey they died."

"Well we should of expected buffy to come back to life she always does. Hey next time she dies can we just wait a few months before we mourn her death just incase she comes back and all that pain was for nothing."

"Cor I love you and everything but you don't always have to have your guards up i know Buffy's death got to you It really did I could tell but you will never admit it or tell me howyou felt or what you were going through why do you have to have guards up all the time?"

"You think these are bad did you not see me in sunnydale?"

"yeah no-one even got close." she sat on his lap ter in her eyes.

"You didn't know me then Angel did you even know i existed?"

"Cor I knew you more than you think. I knew you existed how could anyone ignore you and besides we had coffee remember?"

"Yeah but you were too interested in buffy you thought she was prettier than me." She pouted.

"Baby alough i loved buffy then i always noticed how sexy you were."

"I was a bitch."

"Hey thats not you anymore you hid behind that to protect yourself."

"How did you-"

"I know you baby" He leant closer to her and kissed her. Just then wes and gunn burst through the doors and saw them kissing.

"damn i guess barbie and angel finally got it together huh?"

"Oh yeah hey guys"

"Uh fred do you wanna go to breakfast now?"

"Wait we have somethinng to tell you guys?" they came round and Angel and cordy linked hands.

"Um well me and Cordy... Well you know we are together and um... well...Umm"

"I'm pregnant"

"wow cordy thats great."

"Oh and before you ask i'm two weeks along and angels the father" Wesleys eyes widened.

"How is that possible? Cordelia are you sure?"

"You bet I'm sure there is no possibility of it being anyone else's"

"Must be a miracle." Angel said dreamily as he looked into cordy's eyes

"Or a gift from the powers."

"Way to ruin the moment fred."


End file.
